Drabbles Pre El Regreso
by Bloody Potter
Summary: Bueno, esto no es una historia, es una serie de Drabbles que cuentan variadas historias antes de los sucesos de El Regreso pero en su mismo universo y linea de tiempo, espero y lo disfruten además algúnas partes contendrán pistas para la historia. Disfrut
1. Del Cielo Al Infierno

**Del Infierno al Cielo**

Caminaba apresurado por el pasillo del quinto piso del castillo, debía llegar a la torre de Gryffindor lo más rápido posible, si no llegaba pronto no podría cumplir su cometido y hacer que Ron no sufriera un colapso al enterarse de que Hermione salía con Gary Oxford de séptimo año. Peeves pasó por un lado suyo aventándole huevos a una chica de primer año, sin embargo Harry no le ayudó por la prisa que tenía. Acortó paso por uno de los pasadizos que conocía y llegó inmediatamente al pasillo del segundo piso, dobló a su derecha y siguió caminando, ya faltaba poco para llegar a las escaleras y por ende, al cuadro de la señora gorda.

-A un lado niños-Les dijo a dos chicos de segundo que hacían levitar un sapo a medio camino.

-¡Eh! ¡Harry! Necesito que vengas aquí un momento-Le llamó Colin Creevy

-No puedo, Colin, tengo que llegar a Gryffindor antes que Ron-Colin hizo una mueca de extrañeza

-Pero si Ron está en el Gran Comedor con Dean y Seamus-Entonces Harry se detuvo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-De allá vengo, Ron iba para Gryffindor pero vio que Dean y Seamus iban con un nuevo tablero de ajedrez y se les unió en una partida-

-Mierda. ¿Has visto a Hermione, Colin?-

-Sí, ella estaba en los jardines con ese tal Gary-

-Ah… que alivio-Suspiró Harry y se dirigió ahora más tranquilo hacia Gryffindor

Caminaba lentamente y pensando en cómo evitaría que Ron se enterara de lo de Hermione para antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, era el primero del año y uno de los más importantes, pues con ese partido se pondrían en algún buen o mal lugar para ganar la copa y para ello había formado el mejor equipo para ese año pues, sí señor, ese año Harry Potter era el capitán. El equipo constaba de Ron Weasley como guardian, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Demelza Robins como cazadoras, Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote como golpeadores y él mismo como buscador, como reemplazos tenía a Marcus Midget y Sophie Dawson como cazadores, a Ginny como buscadora y a Cormac McLaggen de guardián y esperaba no tener que utilizar a ninguno de los reemplazos para el primer partido. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a otro pasillo y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban en ese mismo pasillo y al verlo se apresuraron hacia él.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí, a Harry Potter, "El Elegido"-Se mofó Malfoy y Crabbe y Goyle soltaron una carcajada.

-Apártate Malfoy-Ordenó Harry y se pasó de largo

-Espera, Potter ¿Qué haces tú solo y sin ese idiota de Weasley y la "sangre sucia" de Granger?-

-Escucha Malfoy, si le vuelves a decir sangre sucia a Hermione te juro que no respondo-Malfoy hizo una mueca burlona y sonrió de lado

-Tienes razón, no hay otra persona más sangre sucia que tu madre-

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, la sangre le comenzó a hervir y su cerebro sólo pensaba en una cosa: asesinar a Draco Malfoy. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Malfoy, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando el maleficio adecuado para lanzárselo a ese hurón, hasta que se le vino a la mente probar con uno de los que había visto en su libro de Pociones.

-_Sectumsempra_-Dijo Harry y un rayo anaranjado salió de su varita dándole a Malfoy en el pecho

-¡Potter!-Se oyó la voz de Snape detrás de él, sin embargo eso no le importaba pues lo que tenía enfrente era verdaderamente aterrador

Malfoy sangraba a chorros del pecho a causa de la maldición, Snape se apresuró a ir con él y sacó su varita, murmuró cosas ilegibles para Harry y pronto la hemorragia se detuvo, Crabbe y Goyle veían a Harry con miedo y él mismo se miraba asustado. Snape se levantó y miró con repugnancia a Harry.

-Crabbe, Goyle, lleven al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, yo tengo que aplicar un castigo-Ambos hicieron lo que les ordenaron y Snape se dirigió a Harry-A mi despacho, ahora-Harry obedeció. Ya estando en el despacho, comenzó el regaño.

-No tenía idea, Potter, de que supieras semejante magia oscura. ¿Dónde escuchaste el hechizo?-

-Lo leí en un libro de la sección prohibida-dijo Harry

-Eres un mentiroso, quiero que me traigas ahora mismo tu libro de pociones, invócalo ahora mismo-

-_Accio Libro de Pociones_- Dijo Harry y su libro apareció frente a él, por suerte había conservado el que le habían mandado de Flourish & Bloots-Snape lo examinó con detenimiento.

-Bien, sin embargo, te quedarás a detención aquí, en mi despacho todos los sábados a las diez en punto de la mañana… sin peros-Dijo cuando vio que Harry iba a replicar

Harry se fue muy ofuscado del despacho de Snape, como odiaba a ese maldito pelo grasiento, y lo peor era que el primer partido de Quidditch era en sábado, no sabía qué iba a decirles a los muchachos, al parecer Ginny tendría que jugar como buscadora y Midget de cazador y eso era lo que temía, pues sabía muy bien que Marcus estaba interesado en Ginny y no podía permitir que le ganara para pedirle que fuera su novia.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó Harry ofuscado y se fue directo a la torre de Gryffindor

Al siguiente día se reunió con todo el equipo de Quidditch para informarlos de la mala noticia, ninguno tomó muy bien la noticia y las replicas no se hicieron esperar, lo que más le dolió a Harry fue ver esa cara de decepción que mostraba Ginny, no soportaba ver que ella lo viera de esa forma o que estuviera enojada con él.

-Pero, Harry, si el castigo sigue hasta el segundo partido que es contra Slytherin y he oído que su nuevo guardián, un tal Gregory Mortra es uno muy cabrón-Dijo Katie Bell

-Sí, y no podemos olvidar a ese Ted Greyback, he oído que tiene parentesco con el hombre lobo Fenryr Greyback y saca los mismos instintos animales al jugar de golpeador-Dijo Demelza

-Para ese entonces ya no estaré castigado, se los prometo-

-No prometas nada, Harry. Cuando nos elegiste dijiste que no cometerías una estupidez con la que faltarías al partido y ya la cometiste-Lo reprendió Ginny, Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago y su bestia interna chilló por un momento.

-Te juro Ginny que no fue mi intención hacer esto, pero lo que Malfoy dijo no tiene perdón-

-¿Qué pudo haber dicho tan malo, Harry? ¿Qué pudo haber dicho para que pusieras en riesgo el campeonato?-Dijo Ginny y Harry explotó

-¡LE DIJO A MI MADRE SANGRE SUCIA! ¡¿CONTENTA?! ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS ESCUCHAR?!-Ginny se sonrojó a más no poder y se levantó de su asiento, murmuró algo y se fue a otra parte de la habitación.

-Eso es horrible, Harry, debiste decírselo al profesor Snape-Dijo Dennis Creevey, el cual se encontraba escuchando la conversación

-No vale la pena Dennis, Snape nunca castigaría a un Slytherin-Dijo Ron con enojo

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dispersaron por la sala común, Harry estaba a punto de ir a los dormitorios cuando alguien le habló

-Harry… eh… yo…-Decía Ginny muy apenada

-Dime Ginny-Dijo Harry ahora calmado

-Yo sólo te quería dar esto-Dijo entregándole a Harry un pergamino, después se marchó

Harry desdobló el pergamino y le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver lo que Ginny le había dado, en el pergamino había escrito un gran lo siento y una pequeña caricatura de él y Ginny en la cual ella lo besaba en la mejilla muy apenada y Harry sonreía, Harry buscó con la vista a la menor de los Weasley y le localizó a punto de salir por el retrato.

-¡Eh! ¡Ginny! ¡Espera!-Le gritó Harry y ésta se volteó algo sorprendida-Yo…eh… ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el lago?-Le preguntó Harry

-Eh… claro-Dijo Ginny y ambos se encaminaron, sin embargo, en una de las esquinas de la sala común, Marcus los miraba con ojos sombríos.

-Harry, en serio, perdóname por haber dicho lo que dije-

-No te preocupes, Ginny. Tú no sabías nada así que no tienes la culpa… perdóname por haberte gritado-

-No hay problema, Harry-

La bestia interna de Harry ronroneaba apaciblemente al ir platicando con Ginny, emitió un rugido victorioso cuando ella le agarró la mano y siguieron caminando así por el lago, después de un rato, ambos se sentaron en la orilla a remojar sus pies y a ver al calamar gigante, nunca se soltaron la mano y a Harry se le ocurrió que ese era el momento perfecto para declarársele a Ginny.

-Ginny, yo… eh… quería…-

-¡Harry!-Justo cuando iba a preguntárselo, una voz chillona lo llamó, maldijo a esa chica que lo llamaba mientras corría hacia él, cuando la distinguió más de cerca pudo ver que se trataba de Romilda Vane.

-Oh, no-Dijo Harry

-Harry, yo quería decirte… ¿Qué haces con esa Weasley?-Dijo con repulsión y Ginny le miró enojada

-Pues Harry y yo…-Iba a decir Ginny pero Harry se le adelantó

-Estamos en una cita-Dijo Harry y Ginny lo volteó a ver, Harry le apretó la mano y ella comprendió, Romilda parecía querer vomitar

-¿En una cita?-Dijo sin creerlo

-Sí, en una cita… si nos disculpas Romilda, queremos estar solos-Dijo Ginny y se abrazó a Harry, su bestia interna saltaba de alegría y Romilda se fue echando humos por las orejas.

-Gracias, Ginny-Dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos

-No hay por qué, esa Romilda Vane se ve que es una verdadera rata-

-Sí que lo es-Dijo Harry y justo cuando estaba por acercarse un poco más… Ron llegó de improvisto

-Hey, chicos, quieren jugar Quidditch con nosotros, nos hacen falta dos buscadores-Dijo Ron y Harry maldijo a Ron en su mente, pero aún así aceptó y debido a su pequeño enojo, no notó la mirada asesina que Ginny le mandaba a su hermano.

Los días pasaron y el tan esperado e inesperado sábado llegó, Harry se fue corriendo al despacho de Snape, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer pues en las dos semanas en las que estuvo yendo sólo había ordenado pociones y sustancias asquerosas que a menudo terminaban con darle escozor en las manos a Harry, quedaban pocos frascos y sólo una estantería por acomodar y Harry pensó que si se apuraba, tal vez por lo menos podría ir a ver el final del partido. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, se apresuró a llegar al despacho del profesor Snape y pronto comprendió su error, Snape ya no daba pociones y se había cambiado ahora al despacho de su nueva asignatura, ya dos días que había ido y dos meses y medio que les impartía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tuvo que cometer ese error ese mismo día. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo hacia el despacho, pasó dos pisos hacia arriba y siguió corriendo, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 10:10am "Snape me va a matar". Cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó y escuchó el frío "Pase" de Snape.

-Ah, Potter, pensé que querrías escaparte de tu castigo … cinco puntos menos Gryffindor-

-Lo lamento, profesor, me perdí-Se excusó Harry

-Sin excusas, Potter… hoy tendrás un nuevo castigo, ordenarás estos papeles de detención por letra, te recomiendo que comiences por esta sección… "James Potter y Sirius Black, cuatro días de detención por armar revuelco en los pasillos" "James Potter, dos horas de limpieza por causar desorden en la clase de Encantamientos" James Potter y Remus Lupin, dos semanas de detención por estar levantados a horas indebidas de la noche" y la lista sigue… Que te diviertas-

-¿No me va a inspeccionar?-Dijo Harry

-No es necesario, sellaré la puerta y regresaré cuando el partido termine y… espero verte ordenando papeles-Dijo Snape y salió por la puerta, Harry pudo haber jurado escuchar risas al otro lado e hizo una seña obscena con el dedo en dirección a la puerta.

-Maldito Snape-Dijo Harry y comenzó con la tarea.

Pensó que quizás Marcus iría hacia Ginny al término del partido y en medio de toda la euforia se le declararía, agarraba los papeles, observaba los castigos y luego los ordenaba en un archivero que había a un lado de él, el siguiente castigo le causó mucha gracia y lo leyó dos veces:

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin

Castigos separados por haber atacado por la espalda a un compañero de Slytherin, Severus Snape y en consecuencia haber causado el agrandamiento descomunal de la cabeza de éste. James Potter limpiará los baños del tercer piso, Sirius Black los trofeos, Remus Lupin el salón de pociones y Peter Pettigrew los jardines de Herbología.

-Bueno, algo bueno resultó de eso-Dijo Harry y lo acomodó en su lugar.

Pasó una hora y Harry seguía ordenando papeles, se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró uno de su madre y su padre en el séptimo año por haberlos encontrado en una situación muy comprometedora en el baño de prefectos, se rio un poco al haberse imaginado a sus padres en una situación así y luego cambió su cara por una de repulsión. Después sólo siguieron castigos a los merodeadores por cosas desagradables y cuando terminó de ordenar esa lista, apareció otra aún más grande, bufó al ver su nuevo trabajo y siguió ordenando, sin duda alguna los merodeadores habían cometido muchas fechorías desde su primer año pues la lista seguía y seguía. Cuando ya había pasado una hora y media, Snape llegó silbando al despacho y sonrió burlonamente al ver a Harry acomodando los papeles.

-Bien, Potter, creo que es suficiente de acomodar papeles por hoy, espero y hayas aprendido la lección, te espero el siguiente sábado a la misma hora, ah, por poco y lo olvido, temo decirte que tendrás que dar la vuelta por la izquierda pues se ha armado un gran alboroto en el camino corto hacia la torre de Gryffindor debido a los… decepcionantes resultados del partido. Que te diviertas en sala de tu casa-Dijo en burla y Harry salió del despacho

-¿Qué demonios?-Dijo Harry, pues efectivamente a la derecha se veía que había gran alboroto por parte de los estudiantes

-¡Maldición! Tendré que ir por el camino largo-Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue por el camino que Snape le había dicho.

Caminó lo más rápido que podía, lo peor de ir en esa dirección no era la distancia, si no que tendría que pasar cerca de la sala de Slytherin y a menudo Draco y su compinches se encontraban afuera haciendo de las suyas. Siguió caminando durante un buen rato, la varita la tenía lista para cualquier cosa, pues los de Slytherin no estarían muy contentos con él tras haber demacrado a Malfoy del pecho, ya había recibido algunas venganzas en esas dos semanas, sin duda alguna habían sido un infierno. Cuando llegó a la sala de Slytherin agradeció porque ninguno estuviera afuera, por lo que pasó con toda confianza y siguió su camino pero…

-¡He! ¡Potter!-Gritó alguien desde atrás, Harry se volvió y miró a su rival, era nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini.

-No estoy de humor, Zabini-

-Que lastima, nosotros sí. Theodore, Celaeno, Gregory, hay que atacarlo-Les dijo a otros tres muchachos que estaban detrás de él.

Harry conocía muy bien a los otros tres chicos. Theodore Nott era hijo de un mortifago convicto y sin duda alguna era de los amigos de Malfoy. Celaeno Parker era un chico de séptimo muy conocido por hacerles la vida imposible a los alumnos menores de otras casas. Y por último Gregory Mortra, de él no sabía mucho, sólo que jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y que una vez había sido visto matando un elfo domestico en su casa con un cuchillo, sin duda eran unos desagradables chicos y estaban a punto de darle una paliza.

-Escúchenme, ahora no, se los pido de favor, no quiero problemas-Dijo Harry con calma y los cuatro Slytherin rieron.

-Mala suerte Potter-Dijo Zabini

Después, Harry sacó su varita pero fue desarmado inmediatamente por Celaeno, Blaise le mandó un _Petrificus Totalus _y Harry quedó hecho piedra, Theodore lo hizo levitar y Blaise le metió la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Los cuatro llevaron a Harry por el pasillo y abrieron un pasadizo secreto que Harry no conocía, todos entraron en él y dejaron a Harry en el suelo, Blaise lo despetrificó y los Slytherin salieron corriendo por el pasadizo, Harry los intentó seguir pero la puerta se había cerrado. Miró a su alrededor y vio una gran cantidad de plantas de todos tipos y colores, además de que el suelo era sólo tierra a parte de las raíces, Harry comenzó a caminar por la espesura de todas aquellas plantas y en una de esas se encontró con una que lucía realmente asquerosa, era un bulbo morado lleno de espinas y con un tallo en la parte superior que terminaba en hojas con formas picudas, Harry se acercó un poco al bulbo y notó cuán grande era, calculó una altura de unos tres metros y aparte el tallo que era como de unos cuatro metros más, en una de esas pisó una raíz y el bulbo se movió un poco.

-Diablos, ¿Por qué no tomé la clase de Herbología?-Dijo Harry sin saber cómo reaccionar

Notó que el bulbo comenzaba a palpitar un poco y que las espinas en él se hacían más visibles, de la raíz del tallo que estaba arriba comenzó a salir un líquido viscoso de color morado y Harry supuso que no vendría nada bueno, y no se equivocó, pues el bulbo se contrajo demasiado y expulsó todas las espinas que tenía, todas ellas cubiertas por aquella sustancia viscosa, Harry intentó cubrirse tirándose al suelo pero no notó que las raíces también tenían espinas y aun así se hirió, se quitó las que pudo de los brazos y dejó las que dolían y las de la espalda, notó que el bulbo volvía a estar relajado y se fue del lugar. Los brazos le ardían y había algo de sangre saliendo de las heridas de las espinas, vio su reloj y notó que tan sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde que había salido del despacho de Snape.

-Diablos, ¿Por dónde me voy?-Se preguntó Harry y tomó un camino hacia la izquierda.

Siguió caminando hacia la misma dirección durante un rato y luego se encontró con un plantío de extrañas flores que en los pétalos tenían fuego, aventó una piedra hacia el camino por donde tenía que pasar y vio que un chorro de fuego salía del centro de todas las flores hacia la piedra… estaba perdido.

-No, tengo que seguir, no voy a dejar que ese Marcus Midget me gane a Ginny-Dijo Harry y corrió hacia el camino con decisión.

Tan pronto como Harry entró al camino, salieron múltiples chorros de fuego que se dirigían hacia él, algunos le alcanzaron los brazos y otros los pudo esquivar, en una de esas sacó su varita e hizo un escudo pero no sirvió de nada, casi cuando llegaba al final, tropezó con una piedra y cayó, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo sólo para ser alcanzado por una bola de fuego en el hombro, gritó de dolor pero siguió corriendo, hasta que por fin llegó al final del camino y a una puerta negra.

-Gracias, Merlín-Dijo Harry y salió por la puerta

Lo veía y no lo creía, la puerta era en realidad un retrato de una mujer rodeada de cientos de flores en las escaleras movedizas, Harry sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a correr hacia arriba, saludó a unos magos pintados que tenían un esqueleto con ellos, no hizo caso a las preguntas de por qué estaba así de demacrado y siguió subiendo. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino estaba jadeando.

-Contraseña-Dijo la Dama Gorda

-Varita de Regaliz-Dijo Harry y el retrato se abrió

En la sala común había gran alboroto, no entendía por qué había una fiesta si tan solo era el primer partido del año, bueno, lo averiguaría cuando entrara, se sacudió algo de polvo y entró en la sala, se podía oír a Celestina Warbeck cantando en una radio mágica amplificada y había varios alumnos bailando por toda la sala, Ron era lanzado por los aires por varios de sus compañeros de equipo y cantaban "A Weasley Vamos A Coronar", Colin se le quedó viendo a Harry por unos minutos y cuando reaccionó dijo.

-¿Qué te pasó, Harry?-

-Larga historia. ¿Por qué el alboroto?-Pero antes de que Colin respondiera, Ron le gritó.

-¡Harry! ¡No vas a creerlo! ¡¡250 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor!!-Gritó Ron a la vez que era lanzado nuevamente por los aires

Entonces Harry la vio, Ginny corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos, tenía la cara algo sucia pero aún así se veía hermosa, con su brillante cabello color fuego ondulando por atrás, sus pecas en el rostro y esos ojos cafés que tanto le encantaban… se sentía en el cielo justo después de haber pasado por el infierno de aquellas plantas. Al llegar Ginny y abrazarlo, su bestia interna tenía el semblante para atacar y sin pensárselo dos veces, no importándole que Ron y por lo menos cincuenta personas los estuvieran viendo, la besó, lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella comenzó a corresponder el beso y si duró media hora o incluso días, no lo supo, cuando se separaron vio a los ojos a su pelirroja y la vio radiante de felicidad, miró a los alrededores y pudo ver a Marcus con una mirada asesina y con un vaso roto en la mano derecha, a Romilda Vane con la cara desencajada y derramando cerveza de mantequilla al no ver que su vaso estaba lleno y a Ron con una mirada parecida a cuando le habían dado un batazo en la cabeza, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y hombros dando a entender un "ya que" y Harry sonrió, vio a lo lejos a Hermione besándose con Gary y sonrió, tomó la mano de Ginny y salió de la torre con ella bajo todos los gritos de los alumnos que los abucheaban, su bestia interna rugió victoriosa y triunfante.

-Valla, eso fue… increíble-Dijo Ginny ya estando los dos afuera.

-Sí, eh… yo-Harry no sabía qué decir

-Bueno… eh… ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por los jardines?-Dijo Ginny y tomó su mano

-Claro-Duraron así unos minutos mientras iban a los jardines y en ese tiempo Ginny se percató de algo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué te ha pasado, pareciera que te volviste a enfrentar al Colacuerno Hungaro? Y todas esas espinas-Dijo

-Bueno, cuando venía de mi castigo por Snape, tuve que ir por otro camino y al pasar por Slytherin, Theodore, Blaise, Celaeno y Gregory me acorralaron y me dejaron en un extraño jardín, entonces para poder escapar de ahí, me enfrenté con un bulbo morado que expulsaba espinas y con unas extrañas flores de fuego… y aquí estoy-Dijo sonriendo

-Valla, pues qué gran aventura-Dijo y se sonrojó un poco ¿Cuándo se lo pediría formalmente?

-Eh… Ginny-Dijo Harry al salir a los terrenos

-¿Si?-Dijo Ginny

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo y Ginny se volteo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Déjame pensarlo-Dijo y Harry se asustó un poco, pero se le olvidó cuando Ginny lo besaba como nunca lo habían besado.

-Wow-Dijo él y la besó de nuevo, luego continuaron caminando pero esta vez abrazados y ya como novios.

-¿Sabes Ginny? Hoy pasé del Infierno al Cielo en un solo viaje, y sólo me costó unas cuantas quemaduras y espinazos-

-Bueno, yo me encargaré de que se te curen lo más pronto posible-Dijo Ginny y lo besó en el cachete

-Por cierto ¿Cómo ganaron el partido?-

**Nota del autor:**

Hola, lamento la desgracia que ocurrió con los capítulos de "El Regreso", pero prometo que no dejaré estancada la historia, ese drabble es el primero de varios que haré en esta mini serie llamada "Pre - El Regreso" pues los drabbles cuentan variadas cosas que ocurrieron antes de la trama de el regreso pero en su mismo universo y línea de tiempo, como verán, aquí ha aparecido Marcus A. Midget, el cual también aparece en la historia y algunos otros personajes como Ted Greyback y miembros de la familia Mortra así como algunos mortifagos, este es el primero de muchos, el siguiente drabble espero ponerlo para antes del 31, por lo pronto, ¡¡Feliz Navidad a todos!!

PD: Dejen reviews


	2. ¡Tragababosas!

_**¡Tragababosas!**_

Ron iba deambulando por el pasillo del primer piso del castillo, iba tan frustrado que cuando un primerizo pasó por su lado con un objeto que chillaba, utilizó su puesto de prefecto y se lo recogió, además de darle una sanción al pobre niño. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a los terrenos, salió por ella y vio a su amigo Harry y a su pequeña hermana cerca del lago jugando como niños y aventándose agua, bufó con molestia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a una orilla apartada del lago, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y sacó de su bolsillo su varita con la cual comenzó a hechizar piedras y a aventarlas hacia el lago haciendo chapoteos, se sentía frustrado, triste, enfadado y apesadumbrado, pues se había enterado de la peor forma que Hermione tenía novio, y lo peor era que no podía haberse fijado en otro más que en Gary Oxford, un compañero de casa de séptimo grado. Recordó en ese mismo instante cómo se había enterado hacia apenas tres días.

**Flash Back**

Ron se hallaba de camino hacia las cocinas para pedir a los elfos algo decente qué comer y que no fuera una de los múltiples intentos de Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan de crear comida de la nada y terminar con un emparedado de piedra, lodo o excremento de hipogrifo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y caminaba dando pequeños saltitos como una colegiala de doce años, algunos alumnos de su edad que lo veían con tal agrado comenzaban a reírse o a cuchichear entre ellos sobre la extraña forma de comportarse de Ron Weasley.

-Hola, Neville-Saludó Ron a su compañero de casa y a Neville casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a Ron en esa actitud.

Ron dejó de dar brinquitos y saltitos al escuchar que había ruidos en un armario de escobas a su derecha, negó con la cabeza y, en un ataque de responsabilidad, abrió el armario y se encontró con una escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado, las orejas se le pusieron coloradas y la cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, instintivamente sacó su varita mágica y apuntó al chico.

-¡¡Harry!! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces con mi hermanita?!-Gritó Ron

Harry sonrió un tanto temeroso, pues se estaba besando pasionalmente con Ginny y él ya no tenía la camisa, el pantalón lo tenía desabrochado y su hermosa novia estaba toda despeinada, una parte del sujetador se veía y tenía las piernas enroscadas en la cintura de Harry.

-Eh… besándonos-Dijo Harry y Ron estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero Ginny lo hizo detenerse

-¡Basta, Ron! Mira, sé que eres mi hermano mayor y todo eso, pero yo ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para que alguien me esté protegiendo… ¡Y más de mi novio! Así que no te entrometas más en lo que no te importa y déjanos a Harry y a mi vivir nuestra vida… ¿Captas?-

-Pero Ginny, yo…-Decía Ron aun con las orejas coloradas pero fue interrumpido por el portazo que le dio su hermana al cerrar la puerta de golpe

-¡¡Ya verás cuando le diga a mamá!!-Gritó Ron, sólo para que se abriera la puerta del armario y fuera sorprendido por un _Batboogies_ y terminara con la cara cubierta de mocos con alas.

-¡A la próxima no será sólo un mocomurcielagos!-Gritó Ginny entrecortadamente

Ron deshizo el hechizo y se fue enojado del lugar, ya ni recordaba a dónde iba por lo que pasó de largo el retrato que daba a las cocinas y se siguió derecho, dobló en una puerta café que había a su derecha y entró en ella para encontrarse con unas escaleras que iban en forma circular hacia abajo, todo era iluminado únicamente por antorchas, pues no había ni una sola ventana en el lugar, Ron siguió bajando y llegó a un salón que contenía ocho puertas, se rascó la cabeza y fue hacia la primera puerta, en la cual sólo encontró un pasillo recto que terminaba en una pared de piedra y contenía decenas de retratos y armaduras a los lados, cerró la puerta y abrió la que seguía encontrándose ahora con un gran jardín con plantas muy extrañas, vio que a lo lejos había un claro y se veía lo que parecían ser llamas de fuego, a su lado vio un bulbo de color morado que palpitaba y se dio cuenta que en el lado del jardín, la puerta estaba camuflada con el aspecto de ser una piedra con enredaderas, cerró la puerta y probó la tercera, en esta se encontró con un pasillo que contenía varias puertas y hacía una curva más adelante, por lo que optó por entrar en él e investigar qué había dentro.

Fue caminando por el pasillo por un rato y de vez en cuando abría una puerta las cuales le llevaban a lugares que nunca había visto en el castillo, como a un segundo baño de prefectos el cual era custodiado por el fantasma de un chico miembro del club de "Cazadores de Cabezas" al que Sir Nicolás tanto quería entrar o un cuarto que parecía ser otra biblioteca pero que tenía miles de telarañas en su interior y por consiguiente… arañas.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una puerta de roble con grabados muy extraños, giró el picaporte y entró en ella. Todo estaba a oscuras y no podía ver nada, podía escuchar movimientos en la lejanía pero no le dio importancia, sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo para iluminar y descubrió que el lugar estaba lleno de estanterías con cachivaches de todo tipo, desde recordadoras hasta escobas viejas y rotas.

-¡Vaya! Nunca había visto este lugar-Dijo Ron y volvió a escuchar ruidos

Ron se encaminó por el lugar explorando los callejones que formaban las estanterías, vio múltiples objetos raros que nunca había visto, le sorprendió ver también una generosa cantidad de productos Weasley como caramelos de la fiebre y filtros de amor, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que ese lugar tenía que ser donde Filch debía de guardar los objetos confiscados, ron sonrió y tomó algunas de las cosas que veía, tales como discos voladores con colmillos, caramelos de la fiebre, petardos te todos los tamaños, varitas de fantasía y muchas otras cosas que reducía y las metía en el bolsillo, ¡Hasta una escoba se llevo! La cual era de la marca Cometa e igualmente se la metió en el bolsillo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una bola de cristal para adivinación!-Dijo Ron al ver una esfera hecha completamente de cristal y la tomó pensando en alguna travesura que podría hacer con ella.

De pronto, se escuchó nuevamente un ruido pero esta vez venía del pasillo de al lado, Ron se tensó un poco al pensar que sería Filch llevando nuevos artefactos, sólo hasta que escucho voces hablando las cuales no le agradaron para nada en la forma en que se expresaban y pudo haber jurado que una de esas la reconocía.

-Vamos, Gary, podrían descubrirnos-Decía la voz de mujer entrecortadamente

-No te preocupes, preciosa, el cuarto lleva abandonado por años-Decía la voz del chico y se callaron nuevamente

Ron se aventuró a ver quiénes eran los que estaban en el lugar, caminó diez pasos hacia el frente y doblo hacia su derecha, sólo para encontrarse con una escena que lo dejó perplejo. Un chico de séptimo grado, Gary Oxford, tenía apresada a una chica en la estantería y ambos se besaban efusivamente, Ron no sabía qué hacer, pues la chica era Hermione… su Hermione. No pensaba en otra cosa más que en las miles de formas de matar al chico que la besaba en ese momento y en el intenso dolor que sentía en el estomago, sentía como si un chorro de sangre muy caliente le subía al cerebro, le borrara los pensamientos y los reemplazara por la necesidad de lanzarle la maldición asesina o algún embrujo doloroso a Gary y convertirlo en jalea. Cuando recobró el sentido común no pudo moverse para nada y optó por hablar.

-Eh, eh-Dijo y los dos chicos se separaron

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Gary

-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? ¡No pueden besarse así en público!-

-El lugar estaba perfectamente vacío hasta que viniste tú y metiste tu narizota en donde no te llamaban-Dijo Gary desdeñosamente

Hermione lanzó una mirada de culpabilidad a Ron acompañada de una tímida sonrisa, pero él no la devolvió pues estaba muy ocupado mirando con odio a Gary a la vez que acariciaba su varita por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

-Yo esperaba más de ti Hermione, nunca creí que estarías besuqueándote con un tipo como él como si fueras una…-

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla, Weasley!-Dijo Gary y Ron por fin reparó en la ahora mirada de enojo de Hermione

-¿Una qué, Ron? ¿Cómo si fuera una qué?-Dijo

-No iba a decir nada ¿Cierto Weasley?-Dijo Gary y le mandó una mirada de advertencia a Ron

-¡Claro que iba a decir algo! ¡El que tú nunca te hayas besado con alguien no quiere decir que los demás no tengamos que hacerlo!-Le espetó Hermione ya fuera de sí

-Claro que me he besado con…-

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Harry se ha besado con Ginny! ¡Con Cho! ¡Ginny con Harry y con Michael Corner! ¡Neville con Susan Bones ¡… ¡Tú eres el único que se comporta como si fuera algo malo y es porque tienes menos experiencia que un niño de doce años!-Dijo Hermione y se fue hecha una furia con Gary agarrado de su mano. Ron se quedó parado ahí apretando fuertemente su varita.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ron siguió aventando piedras con su varita hacia el lago, miró nuevamente hacia su hermana y Harry y los vio besándose ahora, iba a ir y ponerlos en su lugar por dar semejante escena y luego vio que Ginny tomaba por la nuca a Harry y lo hacía caer junto con ella al agua, después reían como locos y se volvían a besar, Ron bufó y decidió dejarlo así.

-Como si me fueran a hacer caso-Dijo molesto y se tiró en el suelo viendo hacia el cielo

Tomó nuevamente su varita y apuntó hacia arriba, cortando algunas hojas del árbol que le daba sombra y haciéndolas arremolinarse encima suyo para después convertirlas en nieve que caía en su cara. Lanzó un bufido de exasperación y se volvió a sentar recargado en el tronco del árbol, vio a lo lejos al calamar gigante y se quedó contemplándolo un tiempo, después se quedo pensativo mirando al vacío.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí, al pobretón de Ronald Weasley-Dijo una desdeñosa voz frente a Ron

-Y yo veo a un maldito mortifago con sus dos orangutanes-Dijo Ron mirando con Odio a Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle

-Deberías temer, Weasley, un traidor a la sangre como tú nunca podría vencer a un mago con clase como yo-Crabbe y Goyle rieron estúpidamente, sin embargo Ron sonrió.

-¿Lo dices por tu padre el mortifago? Y dime, ¿Cómo le va en Azkaban?-Draco lo miró con odio y sacó su varita

-Oh, mira nada más, Draco ha sacado su varita, que miedo-Dijo cínicamente y lanzó una carcajada

-No me tientes, Weasley, más ahora que no está ese Potter y la sabelotodo de Granger-Dijo Malfoy

-No los necesito para poder defenderme-Dijo Ron levantándose y sacando también su varita

-Bien, si es lo que tú crees _¡Everte Statum!_-Ron esquivó el hechizo y pronunció el suyo

-_¡Trantarega!_-Malfoy igualmente lo esquivó y Crabbe y Goyle también sacaron sus varitas

-¡_Expelliarmus!-_

_-¡Rictusempra!-_

_-¡Everte Statum!-_

Ron esquivó los tres hechizos pero un nuevo _Expelliarmus_ de Draco lo hizo caer y golpearse en el árbol, lo miró con odio y le lanzó un hechizo no verbal al que Draco esquivó. Malfoy y los dos orangutanes comenzaron a reír como locos y justo cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de mandarle otro hechizo a Ron, alguien lo desarmó.

-Que valientes, tres contra uno-Dijo la voz de Harry, el cual estaba con la varita apuntando a Malfoy, a su lado estaba Ginny, la cual también había sacado la varita.

-Potter, hasta que al fin apareces para defender al traidor a la sangre de Weasley-Dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente y recibió su varita, la cual había recogido Crabbe

-Bueno, no tengo que defenderlo de una basura de mortifago como tú, pero debo de hacer que el duelo sea justo y quitarle a esos dos gorilas que tienes como guardaespaldas-Dijo Harry-¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte a alguien tú solo?-

-No, yo no le temo a nada… vámonos, Crabbe, Goyle-Dijo Malfoy y se marcharon

-¿Estás bien, Ron?-Preguntó Harry y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí, eh… yo… gracias, Harry-Le sonrió a su amigo y vio a lo lejos que Malfoy se alejaba y apuntaba a alguien, pero cuando vio a quién se dirigían, perdió todo el color de su piel.

-¡Harry! Malfoy va hacia Hermione-Dijo Ron y emprendió una carrera hacia ellos seguido muy de cerca por Harry y Ginny.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, en una de esas Ron tumbó a un niño de primero que comenzó a llorar por un pequeño raspón que tuvo en la rodilla, le restaron importancia a eso y siguieron corriendo. Cuando vieron bien a Hermione notaron que estaba sola, esta vez Gary no la acompañaba, Ron aceleró más el paso pero le quedó obstruido por una multitud de niños de primer año que iban hacia el lago, por lo que Ron se detuvo y corrió hacia un costado para esquivarlos. Cuando estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros de Hermione notó que ya era tarde, pues Malfoy y sus compinches ya habían llegado a ella y junto a ellos se les habían reunido otros Slytherin, Ron se quedó quieto unos momentos y sintió la llegada de Harry y Ginny a sus espaldas.

-Harry, Ginny, son demasiados Slytherin, si tenemos que atacarlos nos vencerán en dos minutos si no es que menos-

-De eso no te preocupes, Ron, hemos venido al rescate-Dijo una voz conocida

Detrás de Harry y Ginny se había formado otro grupo de Gryffindor y conformado por Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, su hermano Dennis, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, David Bloom y su hermano Brian, todos ellos con las varitas en mano, Ron sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba Hermione, la cual discutía con Malfoy.

-¡No insultes a Gary, Malfoy! Él es mucho más de lo que podrías llegar a ser tú-Decía Hermione con la varita lista para atacar.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ese idiota no podría ni atarse los codones con magia-Algunos Slytherin rieron

-Malfoy, vete de aquí ¿Qué no te bastó con lo sucedido allá atrás?-Dijo Harry

-¡No te metas, Potter! Y no me importa lo que pasó allá atrás, ya te dije que no le temo a nada-Dijo Malfoy con odio

-Pues si no le temes a nada, no deberías de tener a toda esa cuadrilla de Slytherin a tu espalda, listos para defenderte-Dijo Hermione y Malfoy la volteó a ver

-Por qué no te callas, sangre sucia-Dijo con desdén y varios Slytherin rieron si no es que todos.

Ron recordó una escena familiar en su segundo año en Hogwarts, sólo que en ese entonces su varita estaba dañada y se hechizo a sí mismo, pero ese año no estaba dañada y la tenía en condiciones óptimas, así que no lo dudó ni en un minuto, levantó el brazo, apuntó su varita a Malfoy y esperó unos instantes.

-Hace años cometí el estúpido error de hechizarme a mí mismo, pero ahora no lo cometeré _¡Tragababosas!_-Gritó Ron y un rayo verde lima fue lanzado hacia Malfoy, el cual no atinó a esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno en el pecho, siendo lanzado unos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Bien hecho, Ron!-Dijo Harry al ver que los Slytherin se retiraban a ver a Malfoy, el cual estaba haciendo arcadas.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! _¡Engorgio!_-Dijo Colin sacando una cámara fotográfica digital del bolsillo y agrandándola al ver que Malfoy expulsaba una gran babosa de la boca.

-Bueno, por mi puesto de prefecto tendría que decirle a Colin que no tomara fotos, pero no puedo dejar escapar la oportunidad de tener una imagen de él en mi situación de hace años-Dijo Ron observando a Malfoy.

-¡Pagarás por esta, Weasley! Glup-Dijo Malfoy vomitando una vez más otra babosa

-Gracias, Ron-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-No hay porque, ya sabes que para eso están los amigos-Dijo éste y que quedaron observando un rato más.

-Otra cosa, no vuelvas a interrumpirnos a Gary y a mí cuando nos estemos besando o no respondo-Dijo Hermione y Ron cambió su semblante.

-No empieces, Hermione-Le dijo algo cansado

-Estos dos un día van a terminar juntos-Le susurró Dennis a Harry y él sonrió, esperando que algún día así fuera.

**Nota del Autor:**

Bueno, aquí les dejo su regalo de año nuevo, el mero 31 y tal vez el 7 de enero les publique otro pero esta vez de El Regreso como regalo de reyes.

¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!

Que la pasen bien y escríbanme Reviews


End file.
